


Brotherly Love

by Tsaisera



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 'Brotherly' love, Before the hobbit, Durincest, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaisera/pseuds/Tsaisera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are totally NO Frerin/Thorin fics on here.... and my mind is twisted lol</p><p>Frerin discovers his love for Thorin has extended a little past that of 'brotherly' but doesn't quite know how to break this to Thorin.</p><p>Ensuing smut/confused Thorin/PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A quiet word if you please

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so my mind was just like off on a random walk.. then it was like "hey Tsai...."  
> "yes brain.."  
> "What if Fili and Kili were just sort of a time repeat of what happened with Thorin and his brother? And Dis had to produce heirs because she knew Thorin and Frerin wouldn't? And and and while you're at it... GRATUITOUS SMUT!"  
> *sigh* "fine, sure, why the hell not..."
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so I was incorrect! I found another Thorin/Frerin fic yesterday and was so pleasantly surprised ^-^  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/819229/chapters/1551540
> 
> Clarity by Forianna and thorinsexenshield
> 
> so guys, thank you so much for that :D I may have a new fave pairing :P

Frerin's heart pounded in his ears. There was no way he could hide this any longer, no way he could hold it back from him, no way he could keep it to himself or he was sure it would tear him apart from the inside out. For the past few years he had done nothing but observe his brother from afar, trying as hard as he could to distance himself from Thorin, to try and get rid of these dreadful feelings that were building inside him, but the more he watched the harder it became, the less involved he was in Thorin's duties the more he wanted to immerse himself in Thorin's world, to always be there by his side.

So today, after cleaning up from a day at the forge, he had plucked up all of his courage and gone to find Thorin. Where he did find him was not surprising, he was deep in conversation with their grandfather, father and Balin, discussing where next to strive for iron ore. He walked into the council room and tugged on his brother's sleeve; "Thorin. A word please?"

Thorin turned at the tug to see Frerin standing there, brow furrowed, blue eyes clouded with worry and his mouth pressed into a hard line. With a curt bow to his elders he followed his brother to just outside of the room; "What is it Frerin?" "I must speak with you brother... it is important that we speak alone though." Thorin nodded and proceeded to follow his younger brother through archways and down corridors. It was not long before Thorin had lost track of where they were, the passages of Erebor were difficult to navigate without loosing yourself even for a dwarf who had grown up here. Not for Frerin though, more times than Thorin could count, Frerin had escaped his tutors and disappeared for hours on end, easily hiding within the mountain. Sooner than anybody else Thorin would find him in one of the many forges, hammering away at a new sword, sharper than the last, or some kind of new axe more deadly than its kin. Frerin was truly a slave of his craft and was one of the many dwarves that would spend days working with as much devotion as to a lover.

Of course Thorin would never tell anybody where he found Frerin and would leave him to work in peace after bringing him food and telling him to be home in time for supper. But now he was growing weary of following Frerin through endless halls and walkways and grabbed his brothers braced arm. "Frerin, what is so urgent that you must lead me so far? Speak it here, I still have duties to do before the day is through."

Frerin stopped and looked left and right, how convenient that Thorin had stopped them not two doors away from their destination. He turned to Thorin and looked at him with earnest, "I can talk to you about anything right brother? Anything that was ailing me you would help me yes?" Thorin snorted and looked at Frerin with indignation; "Of course. Now what is it?" Frerin took a deep breath and closed his eyes; "One more thing... Promise that you will keep everything I say in complete confidence, swear it to me Thorin." Thorin chuckled at his brother's words but smiled kindly and said; "Yes I promise, I swear I shall tell no-one Frerin." Frerin nodded and looked at his brother once more before making his move.


	2. No going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin makes his move.
> 
> Thorin is still confused as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray that didn't go too badly :P
> 
> I left the original at home so it may change once I get back (that last chapter) but yeah.  
> Hope that's okay for now :D
> 
> I'll post a pic of Frerin so you guys don't get completely lost.
> 
> http://ladynorthstar.deviantart.com/art/the-Hobbit-sons-of-Erebor-354661392?q=gallery%3Aladynorthstar%2F39651031&qo=21
> 
> well here's one from Ladynorthstar :) who you guys should all know by know if you read enough Hobbit fics :P

Thorin barely had chance to speak again before Frerin pulled him into a hidden doorway and closed it behind them, sealing the rock. Throin gasped, the walls of the large room were lined with racks of every kind of weapon. Everything Frerin had made in his first century was here.

Frerin watched his older brother for a moment as he looked around the room admiring his handiwork, but this was not why Frerin had brought him here, this was merely somewhere he thought he could be honest with himself, and his brother. So he resigned himself to his feelings, and catching Thorin unawares, pushed him flat, with his back against the door and took a ravishing kiss from his brother's mouth. Thorin's eyes flew wide open in shock. Frerin, his brother, had him pinned and was kissing him. Quickly, he processed this and flew into action, pushing at Frerin's chest and turning away from those scorching lips. "Frerin! What in Durin's name are you doing?!" With no reply Frerin simply attacked the stubbly skin of Thorin's neck with his searching mouth.

Frerin felt his brother's resistance but pushed on, he had to show Thorin how his feelings had grown. He had to make Thorin understand what these feelings were doing to him, what they were making him want to do. He kissed and nipped softly at Thorin's bearded jaw, all the way up to nuzzle into the black hair that fell past Thorin's ears. Thorin continued to struggle but Frerin held him tight; "Brother, please, you must listen... There has always been immeasurable love between us, but my body, these feelings I have, they are more than love between brothers..." Thorin visibly shuddered under Frerin, unable to fully comprehend what his younger brother was saying. "Brother, Thorin, please help me, I don't want to loose myself to the deep dark..." Then Frerin bit down on the tendon of his neck and Thorin roared; "No! Stop this!" He opened his mouth to say something else but as Frerin's tongue laved that most sensitive spot that had now been claimed by his own brother, the words died away into a soft groan. "Frerin, we cannot..." Thorin tired shoving at his brother again and for the first time noticed the sheer brute strength in those forge carved muscles.

Frerin felt Thorin's large hands push against his leather-clad chest and the rejection burned him, forced him to strive on, to show his brother the pleasure he wanted to give Thorin. "Relax Thorin, it is only me, stop resisting..." With that, Frerin stilled his lips a moment, pulling back to let Thorin see his face. Remind him it was still him there, Frerin, with the same intricate braids in his black hair, the same close beard, though often a little messier than Thorin's, and braided moustache, the same sky-colored eyes. Something changed, instead of pushing, Thorin was firmly running his hands over Frerin's chest, over his bare shoulders and over the very top of his biceps where he stopped, staring intently into Frerin's eyes. "What do you want brother?" Frerin's breath hitched... "To touch you Thorin, to hold you and call you mine..." His lips lowered to an inch away from Thorin's - "To pleasure you, and mark you, to make you shout my name above all others..."

Thorin shuddered again as Frerin's words went through his head, one by one, matching mental images snuck their thieving way in and sent hot shots of unwanted pleasure down his spine, when he opened his eyes again, the look of unbridled lust and love in Frerin's gaze took his breath away. "Frerin... They would have your head just for speaking of such a thing." Once again Frerin dropped his lips to Thorin's neck, murmuring; "You promised me brother... help me, forget them, please..." His last word dropped into a deep groan as he inhaled Thorin's musky scent, he could not help but press himself closer to his brother, ever so gently grinding his erection against Thorin's hip and growling low at the delicious pleasure it brought him.


	3. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's giving in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I hope this isn't getting too confusing...
> 
> Please comment if you see anythin that needs fixing :)

"I- I did promise... Frerin, Mahal..." it was getting so hard for Thorin to resist the solid heat that was his little brother so close to him, his lips kissing, nipping and laving all the most sensitive spots on Thorin's neck. "Do you love me Thorin?" Frerin's whisper was hoarse and he couldn't resist running his fingers through Thorin's dark mane to thumb the braid he had put there not two days gone. Thorin never let him put in more than a couple extra than the two he always wore down either side of his face.

Thorin could only nod when Frerin's fingers went through his hair, how could Frerin ask him that? He had been the first to hold his new brother when he was born, he had lifted Frerin so that he could see over the edge of the cot and give the verdict on their new little sister, Dis. He had taught Frerin how to hold a sword and how to court women... And now this . A dangerous mixture of anger, pride, love and lust filled his mind and he wound his fingers into the intricate braids in Frerin's hair and pulled him up to kiss his little brother. "Of course I do... and I will help you... as best I can..." "Nnnngh... brother, I love you..." Frerin half-groaned and took Thorin's lips again, gently licking along the seam to coax out a hesitant tongue.

Before long, Frerin was exploring his brother with great fervour, his hands making their way down Thorin's body until he found him hot and hard through the fabric of his trousers. Thorin outright blushed at the moan that escaped him as Frerin palmed him, grinding his own erection more and more urgently against Thorin's hip. "Mahal, Thorin... want you, want you so bad..." he was panting from the lack of oxygen in their breathless kisses. "Should have told you sooner..." Thorin only nodded fervently, shifting so that their hips could align and Frerin's hand, now trapped, could give them both the friction they so badly needed.

This was wrong, their father would have them both killed the minute he found out... So why did this feel so right? Like they had been born brother's just so they couldn't be separated? "Sannadad..." The kuzdhul fairly rumbled through Frerin more than he spoke it. "Please, I need more..." Thorin gasped as Frerin's hand withdrew and their arousals came together for the first time, then they were rutting, gasping and grunting, but still they needed more.


End file.
